To make a Wish
by marvlix
Summary: Rogue makes a wish and the whole universe is gone upside down. She's with Scott and Jean's with well why spoil the surprise? What is going on? Was her wish worth it?
1. To Wish

DC: I don't own the x-men. I know I'm not happy about it either but hey that's life.

To Wish.

Chapter 1: Why I hate her.

Rouge was sick of putting up with Jean. It wasn't as though she hated Jean. She was really nice, but wasn't overbearing, like kitty. She actually liked having her as someone to talk to. Jean never pressed friendship on Rouge like most of the other x-men. That was probably because she didn't like it when other people did it to her when she first came. The only thing she hated about Jean was that she had Scott Summers as a boyfriend.

She told Kitty that it didn't bother her. She was happy for him, or so she thought. She never forgot the night she found out. Everyone was supposed to go to the dance on the last day of school. Some were even leaving with their parents. Jean was one of those students. Scott didn't want to go to the dance because of Duncan. Jean really wanted him to go anyway. He wouldn't so she backed off. Rouge didn't go because she didn't do so well in crowds and didn't want to hurt anybody. Hank was working in the lab. Storm and Logan were chaperoning, and professor Xavier was visiting a friend on Muir Island. It was supposed to be a quiet night just her and Scott. At least, that's the way things were supposed to go.

It was raining hard, but not hard enough to cancel the dance. The cable was out. Rouge and Scott decided to watch a couple of movies and pig out on popcorn and have a good time. For the first movie Rouge picked "the Ring." That way she could grab onto Scott's arm during the "scary" parts. The DVD menu just came up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Scott said and walked into the hallway. He turned on the light cautiously and had his free hand on his other visor. When he opened the door it was the last person he expected to see.

"Hey easy there slim," Jean said smiling. He couldn't believe it and yet there she was. Her red hair soaked to the back of her hair all the way down to her hips. The green material of her strapless dress was sticking to her skin showing off every curve to her body. She grabbed his wrist and brought it down from his glasses.

"Sorry Jean," he apologized. "It's a habit."

"That's what I love about you Scott," she said. "You're always there for me. You protect me, help me, listen to me, and hold me when I'm scared. You calm me when I'm in an unreachable state of anger. Without you I may still be running from the monster that is my mother."

"Jean I wouldn't have it any other way," he said smiling at her.

"I know you don't, but I do," she said.

"Like what?" he asked her a little confused. (Cause lets face it even though I love Scott he's one of my favorites. He's just not that smart. Either that or he just thinks that this isn't happening. Take your pick)

"Like this," she said. Her lips met with his and her arms found their way around her neck; while his found their way to her lower back and were pulling her closer. They weren't alone. Rouge had come in to get some popcorn and got the surprise of her life. She ran straight to her room before she was even noticed.

Rouge was back to reality. She knew it would happen eventually. She hoped that, she would have gotten her chance with him before it would happen unfortunately that wasn't the case. Scott was with Jean now. Remy was okay but she wasn't entirely sure that she was over Scott or not. Remy was a flirt too. She just didn't want to get in a relationship with someone like that. Her heart was broken before and didn't want it to happen again. She was just glad that she was getting a vacation in Rome. No students. No responsibilities and no powers. It was going to be perfect.

They were just coming near the halfway mark. She glanced over at Scott and Jean. Jean was asleep and her head was resting on Scott's shoulder. His arm was around her. She glared at them before. She went back to sleep.

Well that's it y'all. I know it was a lot of jott. But I promise that their will be a romy and scrouge chapter just as long as someone out there knows the name of the famous well in Rome where people go to make all those wishes. You know the one in the _Lizzie McGuire movie._ I don't own it so I can't check. So if someone could tell me I'll get the next chapter up sooner.

Don't forget to press the little review button. You know you want to.


	2. The wish

DC: I do not own any recognizable characters or Italy or the Trevi Fountain.

Well even though there aren't many reviews but oh well. I'm probably doing this because I'm bored. Oh and so wof won't kill me.

Rouge woke up in Italy as the plane was touching down. Remy had woken her up. They were to go to the hotel and spend the first night there. The next day, they were allowed to go anywhere in Rome just as long as they were back by a 9:00 curfew. Rouge couldn't wait. She was going to try to convince Ororo to let her go by herself instead of chaperoning. After all Jean and Scott were allowed to go alone. They were the oldest. It didn't make any sense that they weren't chaperoning and she was. Especially since Scott was the leader and he was so good at telling people what to do.

"Look mon cher," Gambit said pointing out the window. "Dat is de Trevi Fountain. It is said that whoever makes a wish in the Trevi Fountain that it will make it come true. Bet you can guess what ol' Gambit is gonna wish for. Oui mon cher?"

"The day I kiss you or say yes to you to go out on a date, pigs will fly!" she said annoyed. She was sick of putting up with Gambit's flirting, with her and other women.

"We're here," Ororo said. She was thankful that she wouldn't have to put up with Rouge and Gambit anymore. They could put even the most patient person in a mental institute, i.e. me, with their of again on again relationship.

"Thank God," Kitty said. She too, was having a hard time putting up with rouge. She had her own horrible relationship of her own to deal with. She was afraid that Lance would get bored with her gone for 2 weeks and didn't want to lose him. Now that she thought about, her and Lance were kind of like Rouge and Remy. "Must remember not to tell Rouge that," she thought to her self. Especially since she would be sharing a room with Rouge.

Everyone was gathered in the main lobby at the hotel. (By the way if anyone knows the name of a hotel in Rome it would be greatly appreciated if someone told me. thanks.) They were waiting for instructions from Logan and storm. Finally Logan had caught up with everyone. He was driving the new mutants. God bless him. Hey you try spending half an hour with those crazy people.

"Here are the rules, so listen up!" Logan said grumpy after the long flight and the crazy drive to the hotel. "Curfew is at 9. So be here or you'll be sorry. Don't leave the city, don't leave the country, and don't stay in any of the girls rooms past 10!" he shot a look at Scott, Gambit, and Alex.

"What?" they asked them with a look of innocence on their faces. Okay so it's more like a mischievous innocent look, but who cares.

"What Logan is trying to say, I hope, is that have a good time but be responsible," Ororo said sweetly as always. She was very tired from the trip herself and wanted to retire early. She would have most of the new mutants for a tour tomorrow.

"So now we'll get to the rooms:

Rouge and Kitty—room 12

Jubilee, Renée, and Amara— room 11

Storm and Jean—room 13

Summers, Summers, and LeBeau—room 14

Gurthy, Drake and Wagner—room 15

Any questions? No? Good now go," Logan, said annoyed.

The next day Rouge woke up and got dressed. She was happy that it wasn't really hot out. That would have been like living in hell. She then walked to her suitcase and picked up her brush, brushed her hair and left for the hotel lobby. She was meeting her group there to her disgust.

"There she is," Gambit said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah and Ah can go right back and you can deal with all of these yahoos," she said.

"Gambit thinks dat you are a bit grumpy. Maybe Gambit can make you feel better. No?" he said trying to get her to loosen up and become more approachable.

"NO is right you swamp rat," she said taking his arm off her shoulder.

They took off in one of the rented cars. It was blue. The wind was blowing everyone's hair back. They were headed to the Trevi Fountain. Bobby was convinced that if he made a wish that he would be a famous actor that Steven Spielberg would put him in his new big movie. Little known to him that tom cruise got the job and that the movie was almost due out in theaters. They just arrived at the fountain. Everyone gathered around it coins in hand.

Rouge was thinking about what to wish for knowing that it probably wouldn't come true. She didn't care. Then she saw that jean and Scott were sitting close together on a bench. Then it hit her.

"I wish that I was Scott summers girlfriend, we both could control our powers, and we never met Jean Grey or Remy LeBeau," she thought to herself and tossed the coin into the fountain. That's all she remembered about that day.

The next day Rouge woke up in the institute lying next to Scott Summers.

I know what y'all are thinking. Is she out of her friken crazy mind! The answer is yes, I am. I know I hate Scrouge. But this was an idea I had and I didn't want it to go away besides who says this is going to last. And who knows maybe she's dreaming. I really love you guys. The jott and romy fans anyway. So lets go ahead and y'all can yell at me and I will put up with it because I know y'all are shocked and confused I believe you.

Here's a shout out for Wolf of Fire. Get your butt in gear and post the next chapter. Oh and you don't have to post close enough to touch. I found my copy I'll do it asaifli (as soon as I feel like it.)

Please review. You see that little button that's what it's for. Oh and I'm so happy. I got 140 hits on just perfect. I am so happy. See y'all next update.


	3. WTF?

To make A Wish

Chapter 3: WTF!

DC: I do not own the characters. They belong to Marvel Characters, Inc. or at least that's what one of my x-men books said on the back of it. I also don't own any of the power combos unless Spyke or Shadowcat is in one of them.

WARNING: this chapter may contain scenes that will displease and disgust jott fans. For those jott fans who think that I have turned on them, I haven't. this story will turn all jott and romy by the end. This will probably be the last chapter for scrouge. There may be just a little in the next chapter but other than that this will be the last huge chunk of jott.

All rouge remembered from the previous day was that she was in Rome, Italy at the Trevi Fountain. Now she was in the Xavier Institute lying next to a half naked Scott Summers (author drools all over her keyboard).

"WTF," Rouge whispered as she ran her fingers through her short hair. What was she doing lying next to Jean Grey's boyfriend, especially when he was half naked and she couldn't touch anyone without knocking him or her unconscious or even worse. That's when she realized that she could touch him. It was a wish come true. She got out of the bed and went down stairs.

"Guten Morgen," Kurt greeted his sister as they met in the hallway.

"Kurt, where's Jean?" Rouge asked him quickly.

"Who is Jean?" Kurt asked her back.

"Come on Kurt this ain't no time for stupid games. I just woke up lying next to her boyfriend and I can touch people again! Look!" rouge said grabbing his hand.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked her looking confused and worried. Rouge then remembered the wish.

"Oh mah god it came true," she mumbled to herself, not quietly enough though.

"Vas came true?" Kurt asked her still not understanding anything that was coming from her mouth.

"Kurt!" Rouge said grabbing his shoulders. "Where's Remy?"

"Are you talking About Gambit? He's vit Magneto and his cursed Acolytes?" he said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"then it did come true," Rouge thought to herself.

The next day things were considerably better and easier for Rouge. You'd have a hard time if suddenly overnight your heart's desire came true with no notice what so ever. She left for the kitchen that morning for breakfast. She thought that she was going to be alone. After all it was 11 on a Saturday. She was wearing a lavender tang top and skirt. She would have worn something black but she couldn't find that or her usual make up as a matter a fact. "I guess my style didn't change after I got my powers," she thought to herself. She had just grabbed the box of cereal when two very strong arms had found their way around her waste.

JOTT FANS PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE PART THAT SAYS 3 HOURS LATER. I AM SORRY FOR THE INTERUPTION. IF YOU FEEL LIKE READING THEN JUST REPLACE ROUGE WITH Jean (auto correct sorry.) THAT IS ALL.

"Good Morning babe," Scott said hiving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you, too," Rouge said. "You want some?"

"Nah Logan's got me on a strict diet. No more large amounts of sugar fats calories, taste, " he said getting her to smile.

"so you want some then?" she asked him again.

"You know it," he answered her. She poured both bowels silently.

"Say do you wanna go out this Friday night. We can go to the movies or have dinner or both. It's up to you," Scott told her.

"sure. I've been dying to go eat at Cerebro's," she answered him.

"Great. Leave here at 6?" he suggested.

"Sounds great," rouge said and went on eating here cereal.

"oh and Logan said that if you'll be doing extra time if you're late again for the next danger room session," he warned her.

"Guess Logan's a little bit tougher since he doesn't have his little Jeannie around to soften him up," she thought to herself.

"Did you hear me Rouge?" he asked her.

"yeah. What time is it again?" she asked him laughing.

3 HOURS LATER IN THE DANGER ROOM (DR) AKA TIME FOR THE JOTT FANS TO HAVE SOME FUN.

Rouge made it to the Danger Room just in time. They were going to work on combos today, that and endurance, which she hated with every fiver of her being.

"All right we're gonna start off with something simple: Teaming up and working on combos for half an hour. I'll be pairin' ya off. Then we'll be doing endurance training. Then switch partners and do power combos again. Any questions?' Logan asked the x-men. Kitty's hand was in the air like always. "Yes Kitty," he said knowing that he would probably regret it.

"Like do I have to paired up with Bobby again? He's like a total perve!" she whined.

"Yes now listen up or you'll be paired with him again at the end," he threatened. "the rest of the teams are as follows: rouge and spyke and Cyclops and Nightcrawler.

"Man I'm stuck with Ghost Girl again!" Complained Evan.

"Spyke zhere are only six of us. You are bound to end up vit meine swester every once and a while, Kurt explained to him.

"Storm!" Logan yelled. "Start her up!" Storm did as she was told. Machines and robots were coming from the walls. Cyclops and Nightcrawler were working on a move called Quantum Blast. Nightcrawler had to perform at least three teleport kicks one right after one another and then Scott had to blast him with his optic beam. It was difficult for him because he had to be careful not to hit Kurt.

Rouge and Spyke's move was very easy. It's called Vampire's Penance. Spyke had to pin the opponent to the wall and then rouge stun him.

Shadow Blades was the name of Shadowcat and Iceman's move. It was very simple for her. All she had to do was get the guys attention and phase at the right time. Bobby had to be careful to his the guy in a non-fatal spot.

This went on for half an hour. Finally Storm called off the Danger Room and prepared it for the next exercise. Everyone's _favorite_ challenge, the endurance exercise. It would last and hour.

"While Storm preps this place fer ya. Ya might wanna take a water break yer gonna need it," he said in his usual low and threatening tone.

All the students were thinking the same thing, "this is gonna be hell."

Then Cerebro's alarm went off. They were all relived. They knew that at least one of them was going to be leaving and they all hoped that they would be the luck person to help calm this mutant. Then their saving grace appeared in his astral image in the middle of the danger room.

"X-man we have a crisis. I am afraid that your practice will be cut short for today. The Acolytes have a knew member and are showing him or her off. Please meet me in the War Room. Storm and Wolverine, You better come too.

And that is it for this chapter. Please review. I can't bear to write any more scrouge so it's pretty much done. All my jott friends are happy now, romy, too.

Next Time: A Phoenix in the Machine.

You know like when you throw a monkey wrench in a machine. I kind of just changed it a little bit. Okay so my humor sucks, but I redid my profile and now it's all better. And it's even funnier now. I have a section on it called TYTYWTDBTYRTANYMNWTDTTYTYWTD.

If you wanna know what that means then go to my profile.

Don't be a stranger, y'all.


	4. Never Say Never

To Make A Wish

Chapter 4: Never Say Never

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, sad but true. At least now the lawyers can't come after me. LOL.

**Telepathic Angel:** Yes said but true Lindsay Lohan is reported to play Jubilee in X3.

**Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme:** Sorry for the miss-spell. I can't spell to save my life. Well actually I just did but you get the point.

**Wolf of Fire:** How dare you choose favorites with your dogs. That's not nice!

**To all other Jott Fans:** A lot less Scrouge more Jott and maybe Romy.

**In the War Room**

"Thank you for coming my X-men," Professor Charles Xavier said to them. "The Acolytes are acting up near a construction site. It is imperative that you stop them from getting what they want."

"What could they possibly want at a construction site?" Scott asked him.

"This particular construction site is being turned into a laboratory that will 'help' mutants. I am afraid to say that Magnus thinks that it will only harm more mutants and wants to squash the efforts now before it has a chance to become finished," Xavier explained.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Logan commanded in his gruff voice.

"One more thing," Xavier began. "There is a new Acolyte. She goes by the name of Phoenix. Be careful with her. She is most powerful," Xavier said.

**At the Construction Site**

"Where should we begin?" Storm asked. There was a huge explosion.

"You got your answer," Logan said.

"Do you like think that was her?" Kitty asked.

"Nah it vas probably just Pyro," Kurt answered her. When they finally reached the Acolytes it was a scene of destruction and chaos. There was fire everywhere. Many beams were bent and windows and doors demolished. The place looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Ah look it's the X-men trying to spoil our fun," Pyro said when he saw them.

"Hopefully they'll be more fun to knock around then the Brotherhood," snarled Sabertooth.

"You guys are like picking on the Brotherhood now. I thought that you were like allies or something," Kitty said shocked. She was afraid what they did to Lance.

"Don't worry Cherie. Your boyfriend is still okay. Just a bit bruised that's' all," Gambit said with a sly grin on his face. Colossus had remained silent. He was forced here against his will to protect his family back in Russia.

"You're not going to get away with this," Scott said boiling mad. He was sick of putting up with the Brotherhood and the Acolytes I mean they were seriously getting annoying.

"We'll be on our way as soon as we introduce our latest member too you," Gambit said. "Meet Phoenix." Suddenly there was a silhouette in the fire. It was feminine. It looked like she was walking through the fire. Suddenly the girl was standing right next to Gambit. All the male X-men's jaws dropped. She was tall and thin. Her hair was red enough to make the fire seem dull. Her eyes were extremely green. Her complexion was pale but not sickly pail. More like porcelain pale.

Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. There she was the one person that she wanted to get rid of was standing right in front of her next to the man that always chased her. Rogue was furious. Why did she have to say never in her wish? Why hadn't she listened to Kitty when she told her to never say never?

"Now Mon Cher why don't you show these guys why we call you The Phoenix?" Gambit said to her in the same tone that he used with Rogue to try and get her to say yes to him.

"Sure thing," she said. Her hair began to glow like fire. It looked like the fire was surrounding her. She looked like a human phoenix. No one was prepared for the telepathy or the telekinesis that followed. She was throwing them around in the air. She then one by one through them against something hard, it was the remains of the brick wall. When they hit, they did not fall. She still had them in her grasp. All except for Cyclops who, in training every single day, had managed to dodge the telekinetic grasp. She let the X-men crumble at the ground. She had turned her attention to Scott.

"Lets see how powerful you are without any friends!" he yelled. He was furious with her for hurting Rogue yet oddly captivated with her. He had let all the Acolytes have a full blast of his power.

"Remy!" She yelled. "How dare you," she growled. "You will pay for that!" she let out a force blast that shattered many of the windows of the offices near by. What remained of the soon to be Mutant Help Facility was turned into dust. When the smoke had cleared there were the unconscious Acolytes, a very tired and mentally exhausted Phoenix, and a very angered Rogue.

Well there y'all go, the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter of the dance posted. I am going to try and finish all of my stories before school starts August 29. Wish me luck and happy reviewing.

Love y'all reviewers

Marvlix.

PS: I'm going to the Clay Aiken Concert on Wed. Yea Me!


	5. Nothing Like A Death Match In The Mornin

Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of To Make A Wish. I am your author Marvlix. I would like to take this time to take care of a few things, disclaimer, and reviews, ECT.

I do not own any recognizable plots and or characters. In other words, I don't own anything Marvel related…yet

Telepathic Angel I will get to the jott as soon as possible. It's not going to be full-blown jott for a while though. So please be patient. F.Y.I. Jean might still like Remy for a while also.

Rogue Gal: Rogue will not be kicking Jean's um butt any time soon. Sorry. I'm a jott fan. I do agree with you about the Scrouge part. I'm not a fan but it fits with the story. Sorry for the confusion too.

**Amazing Red Phoenix:** I totally agree with you on all three accounts and boy will the karma be a (it's my way of censorship I use the symbol fonts. I think that it's funny. 

On With the story!

To Make A Wish

Chapter 4

There's nothing like a death match in the Morning

The smoke had finally cleared. Everyone was coughing. Everyone, that is, except for the brother hood who were all currently unconscious. Pyro and Sabertooth were in a tree hung over the reminisce of a wall. Colossus was untransformed and lying at the base of a tree. Gambit and Phoenix were sprawled on the ground next to each other. Gambit had tried to calm down Jean before she had let out an energy burst but didn't get there in time.

"Vhat vas zat?" Kurt asked said.

"I believe," Storm began, "that it was the girl. Her powers, as do mine, seem to emulate her emotions. She was quite upset with Cyclops when this happened."

"So like what do we do with them?" Kitty asked.

"Throw her in a ditch," Rogue mumbled.

"Not even she deserves that," Cyclops said looking at the unconscious redhead.

"The professor will probably want a word with 'em," Wolverine said. "Nightcrawler, Cyke, help me would ya?" Logan began to pick up Sabertooth and sling him over her shoulder. Kurt teleported Colossus and Pyro onto the blackbird, Kitty and Alex carried Gambit, and Scott carried Jean, while Rogue scowled and glared the whole time.

"Jealousy isn't pretty on any girl," Storm said to Rogue breaking her out of her hateful trance. "You should know that Scott will always love you and wouldn't leave you no matter how pretty the next girl is."

"Thanks Storm. I really appreciate it," she said not totally convincing.

"Yet you still doubt the truth," she told her. "He has know her all of 5 seconds and he has known you for 5 years."

"Ah know that Storm. It's just that I feel like this time is different," Rogue said sadly.

"Only time will tell," Storm said. "Until then I suggest that we board the blackbird, otherwise we just might be left behind."

"I'll go on watch of the enemy," Alex said flexing a muscle. "I am after all the least frightening and good looking of us all."

"Vell then since you are ze strongest zhen you should be zhe one who watches over Sabertooth," Kurt said.

"I mean I'll watch over Phoenix. That way she wont be freaked out if she wakes up to one of you guys," Alex said.

"Are you zaying zhat I'm fat and ugly?" Kurt asked.

"Well you have been eating a lot of gutbombes lately," Alex said.

"I'll have you know zhat chicks dig the fuzzy dude," Kurt said.

"No one's going to watch over anyone," Logan said from the cockpit. "We're only two minutes from the hanger. Got it."

All of the "patience" were taken to the med lab and secured. Xavier had examined them all with the help of beast. It was strange that every other member of the Acolytes had some sort of injury or another Phoenix seemed to have no marks what so ever. She just seemed to be mentally exhausted and a bruise on her arm from falling on it.

"So what's going on Charles," Logan asked after he called him and Ororo into the war room.

"We, I, have never encountered anything like her before. She has amazing empathic powers and she's still growing in her powers," Xavier said.

"Professor, what are we going to do with her?" Ororo asked.

"I think that the best thing for humanity would be to hand her over, but I have another way. Maybe I could have her mind altered and make her think that she is on our side," Xavier hypothesized.

"Maybe we can convert her on her own free will," Storm suggested.

"I doubt it," Logan mumbled. "She's like me, hard to break in. She seemed to have a thing for the Cajun. Maybe if we can get him to stay we can get her to stay."

"That does seem to be the most logical thing to do," Storm said.

"Yes, but how do we get Gambit to comply, he is one of Magneto's followers and has been blinded by vengeance and power," Xavier said.

"You said it yerself Chuck," Logan said. "Her mind is too dang powerful we haft to attack it when she's least expecting it. Either that or we mind wipe the Cajun into thinking that he's one of us to try and get her to stay here until she's safe."

"I suppose that you are right," Xavier said. "Unless I use Cerebro while she sleeps I can then maybe just temporarily have her under control. That way it will be much easier to have them both here."

"Sounds good Charles. Now can we go? After pathetic performance, I think that it's time for a danger room training session," Logan said with an evil grin on his face.

"An excellent idea Logan. I never could have imagined that my X-men would come into contacts with something like this before," Xavier said. "Storm could you help me?"

"Of course Professor," she replied.

"I think that I'm going to need all the help I can get," he said.

**In the Kitchen:**

"Dude I saw her first," Alex said.

"Now way I saw her first," Kurt said pointing to himself.

"Can you believe that they're still talking about her?" Rogue asked Kitty in the corner of the Kitchen. They were both eating leftovers of Ororo's dinner from last night.

"Yeah she's like totally be like 3 year's older than like they are," Kitty said glaring at the pair of the love struck boys.

"I saw her first."

"No I did."

"I did."

"I did."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Rogue yelled. "We all saw her at the same time remember? Or were you to busy drooling so much that you could have drowned us all?"

"Dude I did not drool it was Kurt."

"LIAR! It vas you who vas zhe droller."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"Oh would you both just shut up!" Rogue said leaving the room extremely pissed.

"Vas ist los mit sie?" Kurt asked in German. Just then Scott had walked into the room.

"Don't look at me," he said. He then continued to look for something to eat in the fridge.

"Like don't pretend Scott," Kitty said.

"Don't pretend what?" he said.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about."

"No I really don't."

"She like really thinks that you like like that Phoenix girl."

"What? Why? How? Are you insane? Have you been eating your own food again?"

"No wait. What do you mean 'have I been eating my own food?' again?"

"Um never mind." Scott said and left the room and went upstairs.

Then everyone's favorite person went on the newly installed intercom system, which, by the way, Beast had installed and was still getting numerous evil glares from everyone because now Logan could yell at them no matter where they were. He liked to use this new tool to wake up all the students at the same time at ungodly early hours in the morning for sporadic Danger Room Sessions.

"Attention X-men," said the evil voice a.k.a. Logan. "Report to the Danger Room immediately. If yer not down here in 5 minutes than you'll be having extra training sessions at 5 in the morning on Saturday morning.

"Don't we already have danger room sessions 5 in the morning on Saturday anyway?" Alex asked his friends.

"We don't," Kitty and Kurt said in unison.

**In the Danger Room**

"This is going to be your hardest most challenging most grueling training session yet," Logan said with his usual evil grin on his face. "You are going to face your greatest opponent yet."

"Yea for us," Alex whispered to Kurt.

"You'll be having to do extra time on Saturday. Since you're already doing a 5am session you'll start at 4," Logan said.

"Awe man!" Alex whined.

"Now as I was saying you'll be facing your most challenging and most powerful opponent yet," Logan tried to say whom it was, but was interrupted, yet again, this time by Kurt.

"We're going to face Magneto! Everybody Run And Hide!" Kurt yelled and proceeded to run around the danger room.

"It ain't Magneto."

"It's not?"

"It's not."

"Then who is it?"

"It's me," said a female voice out of nowhere. It was Phoenix. She had just walked out with Professor Xavier.

"Ve haft to go against **her**?" Kurt asked worried.

"She has decided to join our side," Xavier said triumphantly. "Now I know that she has awesome power, but so do some of our more dangerous enemies. That is why she has so kindly offered to take part in this training session to show you what some of that power might be like. I will watch you from above as will Wolverine." They both disappeared into the elevator and then reappeared through the glass. Xavier's voice was heard once more. It said, "Don't be alarmed. You will have some bumps and bruises by the end of this."

Rogue just continued to glare at Jean. She thought that this would be the most enjoyable thing that she would ever get to do. Take down little miss perfect. Of course she wasn't little miss perfect here. She thought that it wouldn't get rid of the feeling of sweet satisfaction though. Phoenix's costume, which resembled Haley Barry's Cat Woman Costume except that it didn't have that x thingy on the bottom and was red, began to glow like fire.

"Is she doing that to psyche us out?" Alex asked his older brother and team leader.

"I don't know," Scott replied.

"We're should use the attack move that we use to take down Juggernaut," Rogue suggested.

"Juggernaut? Are you serious? That could kill her!" Alex said.

"She's powerful though she should be able to take care of herself. Besides if she were and enemy than you would want to use it before she could hurt you," Rogue said bitter.

"She like has a point," Kitty said.

Before they could say a word all of them, with the exception of Rogue, were thrown back against the wall. Instead of falling down though, they remained up against the wall.

"I know what you're thinking Rogue." Jean said with a smile on your face. "You're afraid that I will steal you precious boyfriend from you. You're wrong. I have no interest in your pathetic boyfriend. I have my own who loves me. I know what you have done. I am thankful for it too. I now have something that I never had with Scott Summers. I have someone who loves me and isn't afraid of what I can do. He was never shy to tell me. He told me the first day we met. He told me he had never seen anyone like me before. He said he loved me."

"How dare you go into mah head and screw around in there," Rogue yelled at her. Rogue was going to advance on her but she was stopped mid step. "You witch! Why don't you fight me without your mutant powers?"

"Fine but they," she shot a glance at the remaining X-men. "Have to stay out of it."

"Deal!" Rogue snapped. All the X-men were dropped to the floor with numerous thuds and thumps.

They stood opposite of each other. Rogue made the first move but Jean dodged her first punch. She in turn gave Rogue a right hook square on the jaw.

"Do you think just because I have empathic abilities that I have never fought before?" Jean asked her smiling. Rogue massaged her jaw.

Rogue went after Jean time and time again, missing every time.

"I grow bored of this," Jean said and gave Rogue a second punch this time it made her stumble onto the floor.

"We should stop this," Xavier said up in the control room. "This is not what I had in mind."

"No. Leave 'em. You said yourself that they have never faced anyone like her before. Rogue will learn how to deal with her first," Logan said.

"Very well," the professor said. "I trust your judgment."

Jean continued beating up on Rogue. She used many martial art skills that they had saw Wolverine use. Unfortunately Scott was the only one who had paid attention to Logan when he told them how to counter them. Rogue was now breathing heavily. She had a fat lip and many bruises. She didn't want to surrender though. She wasn't going to lose to the one person that she hated most. Fortunately for her, Jean had just dropped kicked her and was going to ram her up against a wall when Xavier came wheeling in.

"I believe that this will be all for today. Please go and change and I will have Cyclops show you around the grounds Miss Grey," Xavier said.

"Yes professor, but first I would like to see Gambit. Is he by any chance awake yet?" Jean asked worried for her companion.

"Yes he is," he said smiling warmly at her.

**In the Med Lab:**

"Remy!" Jean cried out in happiness. "You're alright." She ran over and hugged him."

"Dat's right cher. Remy just a bit bruised from ole Cyclops blast," Gambit said smiling at his angel. "You have become quite de excellent fighter, no?"

"Remy I've been thinking," Jean said sitting next to him on the bed. He took her hand. "Maybe we should stay here."

"Why cher?" he said taking her hand.

"If we stay here, we can be happy together without being afraid of being attacked. We can get the proper medical help. We can be safe. We can be together without having to be someone's lackey," she explained to him.

"I think, cher, that you are right," he said kissing her hand.

"You ready," Scott asked Jean from the doorway.

"What's he doing here?" Gambit asked glaring at him.

"The professor asked him to show me around the place. Don't worry though, I'd much rather stay here with you," she said giving him a quick kiss and leaving with Scott.

**On the Grounds**

"And these are the grounds," Scott said taking her outside. "The garden is over there, down a little bit is the basket ball court, and behind the house is our pool. We also have a baseball field."

"Great," Jean said looking at the garden. These flowers are wonderful. Who grows them?"

"Oh a storm does," he said taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah you are," Scott said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Jean said with anger in her voice.

"I mean the flowers are beautiful," he said quickly.

"Sure you did," she said and went back to looking at the flowers. "You know I was once a student here."

"You were?" he asked confused.

"Mmhm. But then one day I lost control and my parents were upset saying that the professor didn't do his job and that they had another offer. Another school had actually wanted me and that I was to attend there. That's when I met Remy." She told him.

"The Professor never mentioned you before," he said.

"Did he ever mention to you a girl that went by the name of Marvel Girl?" she asked him.

"Maybe once or twice but that's it," he said. "He said that she would be the only person to surpass him in his telepathic abilities, and if she ever went evil, or Magneto's side in this case, that all of humanity would be doomed."

"Did he really say that?" she asked him. "He's never told me that before."

"Well you didn't exactly stay around long enough to be told now did you?" Scott asked her. "She was probably after your time."

"I you dolt I am Jean 'Marvel Girl' 'Phoenix' Grey," she said staring at him.

"You were Xavier's first student?" Scott asked surprised. "I don't believe. When are you leaving?"

"Move over teacher's pet because this time I'm not leaving pal," she said playfully and left back to the mansion. Rogue had seen and heard the whole thing from her room. She was starting to regret to wish for what she did.

I would like everyone to know that this is officially the longest thing that I have ever written in my whole entire life. It's about 9 ½ pages long. That's right count them 9 ½ at least that's how many there are when I hit the print preview button.

That last part with Scott and Jean was for Telepathic Angel. Now hopefully she'll get off my back for the jott thing for a while. I am now bringing in the fourth couple of the story the one I was so afraid to put in the story because then no one would probably have read it. And it's (drum roll) Jemy! It's never been done before so I had to do it. It's Jean and Remy for those of you who have the problem solving problems that I do. See you next update. I hope to update this once more before school starts. Oh and sorry that this chapter is so long. Please review. I don't mind flames for the Jemy part. Oh and one more thing. Please go to my profile and read and review my other stories. I'll really appreciate it.


	6. Anywhere But Here

**To Make A Wish**

Rogue woke up quickly. There was wet cold sweat streaming down her face. She had no idea how, when or where she was. She groped around for the lamp on her bedside table. The light flooded the fairly large room. She was in the Xavier Institute.

Rogue got up and left the room. She walked down stairs to the kitchen. She went to turn on the light but she realized that someone was already there.

"You don't have to hide there anymore I know you're here," called a voice. It was female's voice, smooth, cool, and confident.

"Do you always go around reading people's minds?" Rogue asked coolly.

"I have very strong empathic abilities. I cannot turn it off. I could feel your fear all the way upstairs. Now I feel your anger, spite, and jealousy," Jean said.

"You're not conceited at all now are you?" Rogue said. "So why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing now couldn't I?" Jean said.

"Yeah well I asked you first," Rogue said.

"Wow did you come up with that one yourself?" Jean mocked.

"Why should you care?" Rogue said.

"It's amazing how you hate me so much. It' s not my fault that you're never happy with yourself," Jean said.

"What **are** you talking about?" Rogue demanded.

"You made a wish to make your life better no matter how many people you hurt. You were too selfish to see what was in front of your own face the whole time! You tore everyone's life apart just so that you can be happy and you're not. You're not happy because I am. I'm happy with the man who used fawn and love you and that drives you absolutely insane," Jean said.

"You evil little witch! You think you know everything. You think that you're all that! You think that just because you have the ability to know everything that you should no matter how many morals, ethics, or lives you ruin. YOU ARE SUCH A HYPICRTACLE…" _SMACK!_

Rogue was sent flying into the next wall. She slid down the wall as Jean's telekinesis lost its hold.

"What the hell is going on here?" Logan asked as he ran down stairs after hearing the crash.

"Just little miss perfect getting put in her place," Jean said. "Just like you taught me to."

"I **never** told you to attack anybody, Jeannie." Logan said.

"Yes, you did. You told me to never let anyone push me around. Remember when I used to come home crying from that stupid all girls private school that my parents **forced** me to go to. You taught me how to stand up for myself. If you want anyone to blame here, blame yourself and the professor because you couldn't help me," Jean said and left the room.

Jean ran to the garage and telekinetically hot-wired the first car that she saw which, incidentally happened to be Scott's car. She sped off into the night with no intention of coming back. Just before she left the gate she heard a voice.

"Where you going cher?" Gambit asked her.

"I'm leaving Remy and I'm not coming back," Jean said.

"Well then I guess I be coming wit you," he said and jumped into the car. "Where to cher?"

"Anywhere but here."

Yeah I own absolutely nothing like always! It's a tad bit short but I needed to do something not like anyone's reading this story anymore because of the Jemy. I'm mean it's not like it's going to be all Jemy it's just a thing! It'll change later just be patient with me! God!

Until Next Time Faithful Reviewers!

Marvlix.


	7. For The Last Time

The red car drove on through the never ending highway. The road seemed to be leading the car instead of the driver in the front seat. They were headed North and never wanted to come back. Her brilliant red hair was flowing back behind her in the breeze her tears were strewn down her face making her glisten. He had Brownish slightly red hair. His eyes were like nothing anyone had even seen before. They were red and black; they won every girl that had ever crossed his path including the girl driving in the front seat. If anyone could stop her it would be him.

"Come on mon Chere," Gambit said smiling at her. "Let's go back home."

"No I'm not going back there again! Every time I go there I end up getting hurt. I don't want to go back to Magneto either so get that scared look off your face. I'm tired of working for an old man's dream. It's time I find my own dream," Jean said more cold than she intended to be.

I'm tired of Spinning my wheels I need to find a place where my heart can go and heel I need to get there pretty quick Hey mister what you got here on that lot that you can sell me in a pinch

"You need that place and you know it," Gambit told her.

"No I don't," Jean said exasperated.

Maybe one of them supped up muscle cars The kind that makes you think you're stronger than you are No I don't need leather seats All that really concerns me is

"You need help," he told her.

"No I don't," she said annoyed.

Speed How fast can it go Can it get me Over her quickly 0 to 60 Can it out run a memory Yeah all I really need is an old dirt road And a whole lot of speed

"You be screaming in the night, cher. Don't tell me that's a lie to. You know that it isn't. you may not be screaming out loud but you definitely be screaming. I hear you in my head and I can't take it anymore cher. You need help and I'm going to make sure you get it just like you did for me," he lectured.

I need to trade in this old truck Cause it makes me think of her and that just slows me up You see it's the first place we made love Where we used to sit and talk To the radio all night long And now she's gone And I need to move on So give me

Speed How fast can it go Can it get me Over her quickly 0 to 60 Can it out run a memory Yeah all I really need is an old dirt road And a whole lot of speed

"Or you'll do what," Jean said.

Throw me them keys so I can put some miles between us Tear off that rear view mirror there's nothing left to see Let me lean on that gas Wow she catches up fast So give me

"You know if you keep running, she's won."

"Gambit, You're making less sense than you usually do," Jean said.

"You keep running it makes it look like you gave up. And Remy knows that you don't give up so why don't we go back and try to make this work," he said trying to use reverse psychology on her.

"Fine but this is the absolutely the last time that I go back to this place," Jean said. The red convertible turned around and headed home as the sun just started to rise on the horizon. 

Speed How fast can it go Can it get me Over her quickly 0 to 60 Can it out run a memory Yeah all I really need is an old dirt road And a whole lot of speed That's a what I need.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters At the same time

"Ah can't believe that you're punishing me for what she did!" an angry southern girl yelled at her superiors.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, Jean has left us once again," a middle-aged man said sitting behind the large mahogany desk. "Therefore I cannot punish her for what she has done."

"So Ah get punished because she threw me into the wall! That's like punishing Kurt because he has a tail!" Rogue said angry.

"Please try to understand, Rogue. You are not being punished because of what Jean did to you; you are being punished because you have been acting like a jealous three year old and that will not be tolerated in my school. I treat all my students the same. I expect my students to do that as well. Jean's psyche is very fragile at the moment. Her powers are growing very rapidly and she needed a place to rest and recuperate in her time of need. I truly believed that she wanted to return, even if was just for Gambit's health," the Professor lectured his young student.

"You're treating her like she's a baby! She's not the only one that you promised to help Professor. What about Kitty, Kurt, Alex, Scott, and me?" Rogue said angry.

"Listen kid," Logan said entering the conversation. "Nobody's taking Jeannie's side here. Jeannie was our first attempt at this school and we failed her. Even though none of us want to admit it we did. We also haven't failed anyone else. We can only help you if you come to us. Nobody has come to us in a while darlin' so why don't you calm down, except your punishment and move on."

"No way! Not until somebody tells me exactly what I've done wrong!" Rogue yelled.

"The way you have treated Jean in her time of need was most horrendous. I would have expected you, of all people, to understand what she's going though! She is having trouble controlling her abilities, especially her empathic ones! I seem to recall a girl who had come to this institute, who was alone, afraid, and confused seeking for help. She got hers and Jean was looking for hers too," the Professor said.

"So I'm getting punished for not worshiping the ground she walks on like everyone else!" Rogue said missing the point again.

"No. I will not explain myself again to you Rogue. You are dismissed," the Professor said waving his hand and feeling exhausted. Rogue left the large study with a loud crash of doors.

"You did the right thing Charles," a sympathetic Storm told him. Storm who was a kind gentle woman gave her sympathy to the old man. She knew how much Jean meant to Charles. He was the daughter of his best friend and when Jean left here she also left her family in Annandale-on-the-Hudson. Her family hasn't seen her since and Dr. Grey never forgave him for the loss of his youngest daughter. Jean had touched them all and so had Rogue. Storm couldn't bare having Jean and Rogue both mad at them. "Maybe we should all get some sleep."

"Not yet," Logan said straining his ears.

"Why not," Storm said reproachfully.

"Somebody's come home," he said and smiled.

Speed belongs to the one and only MontgomeryGentry and everything else, minus the plot, goes to Marvel. 


	8. She Knows Everything Before It Happens

To Make A Wish

Chapter 6: She Knows Everything Before It Happens

"REMY!" two girls yelled in the night. One was average height, average weight with shoulder length brown hair with two white streaks and hazel eyes. The other was a tall girl toned with hip length wavy ruby red hair and emerald green eyes. He only made it to one of them.

"It's ok cher," Remy said. He held the girl in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. "I be here. You alright mon cher, what happened?"

"I had that dream again, Remy," the slender girl said tears still falling down her face. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't tell anyone anything. I'm just scared. So scared. What if this isn't just a dream? What if it's a vision or a lost memory from another life or something?"

"It isn't cher. Trust me. We get through this. I promise," Remy told his girlfriend. How 'bout me and you take a day off. We can stay in the gardens all day long. We have a picnic and everything."

"Sounds wonderful, Remy," the girl said.

"Glad you happy, cher," he told her. "Lets try and get some sleep."

_Two rooms down the hall_

"Rogue?" Scott said looking at his girlfriend. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know I just had this really bad dream. It's almost like I was living back in my old life before all of this happened," she tried to explain.

"You want to talk about it?" Scott asked.

"Not really," Rogue said looking away.

"That wont make it go away. How come you screamed Gambit's name?" Scott asked her confused and jealous.

"It was just part of the dream," Rogue said. "How come you grumbled Phoenix's name a couple of nights ago?"

"I don't remember that," Scott said he blushed red and looked away.

"What's wrong with us?" Rogue asked him.

"I don't know," Scott answered.

"Maybe we should take some time off from each other," Rogue suggested.

"Maybe your right," Scott said. He didn't want to admit it, but ever since Jean came into town, Rogue changed and he wasn't liking the person he had become.

"What?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"I agree with you maybe we should take some time off. I don't see how you could be mad if you're the one who suggested it," Scott said.

"I didn't think that you would say yes! If Jean had asked you to take some time off before you would have begged her to stay. I thought that you loved me!" Rogue yelled.

"I did. I do. I don't know anymore. Ever since she came you've been acting different Rogue. I don't like this new you. I liked how you used to be. You were warm and kind, sweet and caring, compassionate and"

"Perfect," Rogue whispered.

"Pretty much," Scott said. "You were amazing. Now you just seem bent on following Remy and Jean around all day. You seem more interested in them than in us. Tell me what really is going on."

"I can't," Rogue said.

"Then I can't trust you," Scott said sadly.

"Have you told me everything though?" Rogue asked him.

"I never lied to you," Scott said. "I told you everything, from Alex to my insecurities of leading the team down the wrong road. I always thought that if we were honest that then we would have a strong bond. I guess I was wrong."

"Scott," Rogue said trying to get him to stay.

"I'm going to call an early danger room session," he said.

_Xavier's Office_

"Professor Xavier," Jean said confidently and happy. "I know my behavior has been lest than perfect, but I know that my powers are going hay wire at the moment. I can't be in a danger room session. I don't want to hurt anymore people. I need a break so that I can take some time off this mutant thing. Gambit suggested that we spend the day in the gardens or at the beach. That way I wouldn't be around any people or anything. I can regain control over my powers again. That way everything will be fine. I can train again. If I try now, I'm afraid that even Logan wouldn't survive, sir."

"Very well Jean. Let me warn you though, I expect nothing but the best in your dedication. Do I make myself clear?" Professor Xavier told his very eager student.

"Yes, Sir," she said and hugged him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Have fun. I will inform Cyclops of your absence. He will be very eager to know that he will be the one putting you back into shape," Xavier said.

"What?" Jean said. She obviously was not expecting this. "Why Scott. I thought that it would be Logan training me or even Storm but that that-"

"That what Jean?" Professor Xavier said.

"Nothing," she said.

"That Nothing happens to be the leader of the X-men. You would have been the leader had you not left. You do know that. Right?" the Professor explained to herself.

"Yes, Sir," she said.

"Good you are excused," he said waving his hand.

_Danger Room_

"Ok team! Rogue take the left, Storm the top, Kitty, phase through the robots, Alex take right. I'll bring up the rear," Scott ordered his team.

Alex, who always took nothing seriously literately had a blast. He shot with precision today. It was very odd considering that he seemed to just make it through practice sessions. Kurt, whose task was to find the off button to stop this whole crazy thing, was frantically teleporting trying to find it. Storm was to keep the top clear for Kurt, considering she had been a mutant for almost fifteen years it was quite easy for her. Scott was protecting the back and picking up everyone's missing slack. He seemed to find it boring. Normally everyone, including him, always screwed up. What was strange was there barely seemed to be any. The only one who seemed to be missing any was, Rogue. She just was not concentrating. Her mind seemed to be in another world.

"Hey where's Miss All Powerful," Rogue said in disgust.

"The professor gave her the day off," Scott said. "He said that she was incapable of doing practice sessions today."

"Then where's the Cajun Dude?" asked Alex.

"How am I supposed to know?" Scott said. "He probably got permission for the day off too."

"How covenant. We get to work our butts off while she gets a day off with her lover," Rogue said annoyed.

"Why don't you stop worrying about her and start worrying about this session!" Scott yelled at her.

"Dude like what's up with them?" Alex asked Kitty.

"Like I don't know. I'm totally going to find out though," Kitty told him. "You'll be like the first to know though."

"Hey guys I found ze button," Kurt yelled.

"Then hurry up and push it blue boy before I kill our leader!" Rogue yelled.

"Ok! Ok! No need to get your lederhosen in bunch!" Kurt yelled at his half adopted sister.

"What was going on with you two?" Storm asked when she descended to the floor. "Trust me Magneto's not going to care. He will rip us apart without even thinking about it. What's even more is that he will not be happy when he finds out that Jean and Gambit are not really pretending to be double agents and have really joined our side."

_Institute Gardens_

"Thank you Remy," Jean said with a smile on her face. Jean could not remember ever being so happy. It was like she was in another world, no magneto, no Professor, no Logan, no Storm, no ungrateful parents and no x-men.

"Anytime mon cher," he said. "Remy just glad that you happy and all right again. That be the best gift you could give him."

"You're wondering what my dream was about last night, aren't you," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little. But you can see why can't you? I love so much," he said trying to get her to tell him.

"If it will stop you from worrying than I'll tell you," Jean said. "My dreams are becoming more and more real by the day. I see myself destroying star systems and entire solar systems. I revel in it. My powers are taking the best of me. I have no control. I have no need for friends or love. I just want to gain more and more power. I only have control after I do the things I do. I fear that the next place I destroy is home, you. But something is so different. It's like this is happening in a parallel universe. Cause where I am I don't love you. Scott loves me, the one person I can't stand. He worries that he will have to be the one to stop me, which translates that he'll have to kill me. He doesn't want to do it. I practically have to beg him to. In the end he doesn't. My powers overtake again and I turn to Magneto and the brother hood. I listen to his orders again. I do his every bidding. I do it so that I can get close enough to his technology. He blocks some of my power. I pray that it's the one that shows me how to control this power. It's not. It's how to tamper with the strings of creation. I try and use it to create a weapon that can destroy me but I don't finish it in time. I destroy everyone I love, including you. I do however finish the weapon and use it even though it was too late. The last thing I see is an engagement ring in my ashes," Jean explained. "It had an inscription on it but it was hard to make out."

"Oh my cher," Gambit said. He was terrified of what he heard. "No wonder you be screaming in de night."

"Now can you see why I wanted to leave Gambit. I'm afraid that this is more than a dream. What if this is a vision. A vision that says I will be the end of all that is?" Jean said crying.

"It wont be cher. Trust me because I trust you no to do that. You are to good cher," Gambit said. "I'll prove to you that I mean it. I love you so much."

"I already know that you love me Gambit. You don't need to prove it," Jean said crying.

"Yes I do cher," Gambit said.

_The Mansion_

"I can't believe that the professor is letting her have the day off. She's probably making out in the lounge or something. I can't believe this she's not even getting any punishment for throwing me into a wall!" Rogue yelled walking up te mansions stairs.

"Actually she's stuck with extra training sessions with Scott for the next two months," Logan said passing her.

"She's What!" Rogue yelled. "I'm going to kill him!" She left outside figuring that he would be looking for her to get a 'jump start' on his 'lesson plans' for the next two months. She found Jean.

Gambit was in front of Jean and on his knees. "Jean will you marry me?" She fell into him crying in and whispered a cracked yes. She kept crying into him. It was a mixture of fright and happiness. She wanted to marry him because she loved him so much it hurt but she was absolutely terrified that this might be the ring she saw in the dream telling her that it was actually a vision. He slipped the ring on her finger and gasped when it wasn't. it was totally different. This one was in white gold and the one that was in her vision had a band of white gold and gold intertwined. She was so relieved. She would live a life of love with Remy.

"Oh mah god," Rogue whispered to herself. She left for her new room. "I can't believe that swamp rat proposing to that that bitch!" Rogue yelled in her room.

"Like oh my god. Jean and Gambit are getting married. That's like so totally awesome!" Kitty yelled in excitement. "Why are you so like upset. Is it because like you and Scott aren't like so not an item anymore?"

"What Ah don't get is how you know everything before anyone tells you!" Rogue yelled.

"It's like so my job to know everything before anybody else! Like haven't you learned that by know?" Kitty asked her. "I don't get like why you don't like why Jean and Gambit are like engaged now. Is it like because you like him?"

"Ah don't like the Swamp rat!" Rogue yelled. "Do I?"

"I like don't think you like want to hear the answer like to the question," Kitty said.

"You're pure evil," Rogue told her.

"Like where would you get and idea like that?" Kitty asked.

Well that I bet that was a shocker. Let's just say that you will not be able to tell what will happen in this story. I will tell you this though. This story definitely wont end Scrouge but it may not end with Jott. I haven't decided yet. So I guess that's all you get. I will however try to get all of my stories (minus the Harry Potter one because I have a feeling that that one will never be over. You'll have to read it to see why. It'll be a long time before that's over. I'm covering his parents 7 years at Hogwarts, Harry's 7 years at Hogwarts, and probably 7 years after Hogwarts. Somebody help me!) finished by my one year anniversary here writing on April 1st. It will be hard but I think that I can do it. Espescially if I stay up to 2 on the weekends. I have about 6 chapers left o n this story and just perfect. And about maybe 7 or so on the aftermath so yeah it will be hard an I will have an awesome story fore you guys on my 1 year anniversary. I'm not sure what yet. I will also have a special story for my friend Wolf of Fire on her Birthday, and I am going to try to have two new stories up that day to start the 'new year' until next time guys!


	9. I Want To Go Back

To Make A Wish

Chapter 7: I Want To Go Back

There was no way that things could be anymore different than before Rogue made the wish. I mean Jean was marrying Remy for Pete's sake. It was absolutely terrifying. It really was. How could one person's wish change the entire world. It was one single tiny wish. Or was it?

"How can Ah make this go back to the way it was before?" Rogue asked herself. She finally realized that she didn't want this. She wanted Gambit, not Scott. She didn't want to hate Jean anymore, surprisingly. She just wanted everything to be normal. She wanted to be 16 again and be back in high school. She wanted to be her again, even if it did mean losing the ability to touch.

Wishing is an extremely foolish thing to do sometimes. It means you're ungrateful for the things you have. If it comes true it makes you realize how much you loved something and hate yourself for trading it away. That's how Rogue feels now, and it's tearing her apart.

"Hey you ok?" Kurt asked his sister. He was worried, even though they weren't blood related they still technically brother and sister. You see Kurt is Mystique's son and Rogue is her adopted sister, and they're all related to Graydon Creed, head honcho at the Friends of Humanity whose father is Sabertooth, so that makes Sabertooth Kurt and Rogue's step father, I think. Yeah who cares because that has absolutely nothing to do with this story.

"Kurt Ah made a big mistake," she said not looking at him.

"Vhat do you mean?" he asked her scared.

"You see, we all went to Rome, but before all that Scott was going out with Jean and they were so in love it would make you want to puke! Then Ah decided to make a wish at the Trevi Fountain and it came true. That's why Jean's getting married to Remy instead of Scott and Ah can touch people and Ah want everything to go back to normal because now I think that Ah've fallen in love with Remy," she said in one long breath.

"Vell that's interesting. Are you sure zhat you're feeling alright?" he asked her placing a three fingered hand on her forehead.

"Ah feel fine Kurt. We have to tell everyone so that we can put this all back to the way it used to be! That way Ah can tell Remy how much Ah love him and Jean and Scott can get back together and make everyone sick and this time Ah swear that Ah'll never make another wish for as long as Ah live!" Rogue told him.

"Hank! I think zhat Rogue has gone crazy or somezing," Kurt yelled.

"Kurt how many times must we tell you that just because people say things that you might not want to hear, doesn't mean we're insane," Hank told him simply.

"But she's talking crazy talk!" Kurt yelled.

"That's what you said about Alex when he told you that Gut Bombs were discontinued," Hank told him.

"I refuse to believe the lies that the USDA feeds us about vhat ve should eat. Those Gut Bombs never did anyzing to anybody!" Kurt yelled.

"They caused 4 heart attacks in one month Kurt," Hank said.

"That's a lie!" Kurt said in denial.

"We have the medical reports on file," Hank told him.

"La la la la this isn't happening. La la la la this isn't happening," Kurt said in a fetal position. Hank and Rogue looked at each other.

"Well if that's all I think that I'll go back to my studies. I have a pressing matter to attend to," Hank said and went in the direction to the elevator.

"Why wont anyone believe me," Rogue said to herself stepping over her brother who was still trying to recover from Hanks remarks about his favorite food. Just then she noticed that Jean and Remy were walking her way. "Oh great. Just what Ah needed."

"Mornin' Cher," Gambit said to Rogue as they passed by. Rogue tried to say "Good Morning" back, however when she went so say it, nothing came out.

"I knew it!" Kitty shrieked behind her. "You so like him!"

"Kitty could you not yell that so that the whole dang world can hear!" Rogue snapped at her and went back to her room slamming it behind her.

"Geesh what's up with her!" Kitty yelled. She went down the great stair case. There she found Colossus walking with his nose in a book wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Wow," she said to herself.

"Oh hello comrade," Colossus said to her looking up from his book. Kitty did nothing but smile.

"Great he thinks me nothing more than a friend!" she thought bitterly to herself. It was then that she realized that she was just standing there smiling like a psychotic person. "Say something you spaz! Say anything! Anything! Anything! Anything!" "You look so totally hot today and I would like be so luck to be your girlfriend!" she yelled at him. She yelped and quickly clamped her hands on her mouth. She ran down the stairs pushed past him and locked herself in the library. Colossus just stood there in shock.

"Mein Freund, was ist los?" Kurt asked him walking in the front door.

"I don't know," Colossus answered him still with the stunned yet very happy look on his face. "I think that I'm going to go eat a muffin though."

"I vouldn't do zhat," Kurt told him. "Kitty just baked those last night, vhich means, if even possible, zhat zhey are even more inedible Zhan zhey vere before."

"I know," Colossus said and walked to the kitchen in a trance like state.

"Alex!" Kurt yelled when he saw the blonde surfer walk out of the dining room. "Somezhing is vrong vit Colossus! He's going to commit suicide!"

"Dude like what are you talking about?" Alex asked him. "Kitty's not allowed to drive anybody's care for like two months. Remember?"

"No it's vorse zan zhat!" Kurt yelled.

"What could be worse than getting into a car with Kitty?" Alex asked him.

"He's going to eat one of her muffins!" Kurt yelled grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"We have to go save him," Alex said running into the kitchen. When they got there Colossus was just about to take a bite out of his muffin when:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurt and Alex yelled and dived for the muffin in slow motion. They hit the cold hard linoleum with a loud thud.

"What are you two doing?" Colossus asked him.

"Saving your life!" Kurt yelled at him.

"Don't you know anything! Kitty's muffins are more deadly than Kurt's Gut Bombs!" Alex yelled.

"I told you those Gut Bombs never did anything to anybody!" Kurt yelled.

"Which is why they were discontinued," Alex said. Colossus sighed and left them both to argue over the two most deadly foods known in the evolution universe.

Sorry it took so long. Unexpected thing you know how it is. So I hope you like the ending that I have chosen though some readers might not. I hope you like it. Really I do. So I guess until next time.


	10. Desperate Measures

To Make A Wish

Chapter 8: Desperate Measures

Rogue laid on her bed. Her mind was reeling with trying to come up with a way to restore reality. She kept coming to dead ends and was becoming very annoyed.

"How do Ah get things to go back to how they were?" Rogue said to herself. She wanted to be with Remy so badly now. She had no idea how she had gone from liking the stiff leader to the rebel Cajun. "Well the key has to be in getting rid of Miss Perfect. I get rid of her and it's all over. I could send her to some uncharted island. No to 60s sitcomish. Maybe I could convince her to go back to Magneto. No That's pretty stupid. Gambit would follow her like a lost puppy dog. How can I get rid of her without getting rid of her?" It had suddenly dawned on Rogue.

Scott Summers was in a mix of pain and confusion. He thought that he loved Rogue but then Jean comes along and he's confused. Rogue starts lying to him and there's Jean right in the middle of it. The only student besides him who has trained with the Professor before him. His first student. Could it be that he was falling in love with the red head?

No. He was loyal and true. He could not turn on Rogue, but Rogue had turned on him. Did that give him the right to go after Jean. No. Jean was going to marry Remy. He had no right to go after somebody else's girl, but Rogue didn't care. She liked Remy even after she knew that he loved Jean and vise versa. What was going on at this institute? He had to do something.

A weeks later Rogue had figured out the rest of her plans. If things went right, than it would be flawless. No body would suspect her. It was absolutely perfect, but she had to do it quickly. Gambit and Jean's wedding was in a matter of days.

There was a mission and half the team was gone already and it was some of the good ones too. Logan would be in Canada and wouldn't be able to protect his little girl. Kitty was at a friends house and wouldn't go snooping around like she always did. Cyclops was in visiting his grandparents in Alaska with Alex. Colossus and Gambit were undercover investigating something about Magneto. The professor was giving a lecture at the local College and that left her all alone with little Miss Perfect. Rogue knew exactly where she would be too. Rogue pushed the button that would take her there.

Jean was in the danger room training like always. She trained with programs that even topped Wolverine himself. She had no choice but to with her powers. They could destroy the world and the universe if she so pleased. What they didn't know though, was that she could recreate it to. Recreate to whatever she pleased.

"Come on give me your best shot," Jean smirked as she talked to the various machines in the danger room. They listened to what she said and fired more rapidly. Put up her shields quickly and pushed on. "This is boring."

Rogue entered the control tower silently but not unknown. Rogue heard every word that Jean said about the danger room being boring. "Well then lets see what we can do about that," Rogue said to herself cranking the knob all the way up. There in the danger room was a recreation of Jean. She had her powers and everything.

"Are you kidding me?" Jean said. "There is no way that this computer can emulate my powers. Not even Xavier's powers top mine. So there's no way that he could have put powers that could emulate mine." The second "Jean" waved her arm and jean was sent into the air but the real Jean used her powers to stop herself from hitting the wall. "Well he came pretty damn close," Jean said admiring the Professor's handy work.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rogue said to herself. "She can beat herself! How can Ah get close enough to her to put my plan in action!" she slammed her fist down on the council and a door opened and a device fell out. Rogue grinned to herself. "Perfect."

The second Jean disappeared into thin air. "What?" she said to herself. She turned around and saw Gambit walking towards her. "Gambit what are you doing here?" Jean said in shock.

"Oh uh the mission was over we got what we came for," Gambit told her smiling at her.

"If you say so. So what do you say to some quality us time. The mansions empty except for Rouge, but she doesn't matter so what do you say?" Jean said smiling at her fiancé.

"Sorry **Cher**," Gambit said stressing the last word. "But you're not going anywhere!"

"What are you AHHHH!" Jean screamed in pain. "You don't know what you're doing Rogue!"

"Oh don't Ah," Rogue said the image inducer turning itself off. "You started all of this, but Ah'm going to be the one to finish it."

"If you don't let go than you'll be finished to!" Jean yelled in pain. She felt her powers draining. She had to get Rogue off before she started to drain the fire within her too. Then things would be all over.

"Wont be long now princess," Rogue taunted. "You'll be in a coma and Remy will be all mine." Rogue couldn't wait. She would never let go. But then, Jean's memories started to flood within her.

"Daddy please!" Rogue heard a teenage girl scream. "It's not my fault! I can't help it." The small girl coward in fear for life. "You're nothing in this family. I want you out of this house. You're nothing but a freak." An elderly man screamed at the teenager. How could someone do that to their own flesh and blood. Is that really the life that she condemned Jean to? Rogue recognized the next memory very clearly. It was the one she hated most when they started to realize that they loved each other.

"Jean come back to me! You can do this!" Scott said to channeled Jean. The need in his voice for Jean was overbearing. She remembered what Jean said next. "No I can't! Not every second of everyday. It's too much! I'm getting weaker!" "No don't you dare say that! You can do this!" Scott yelled at her. Then there was a flash of light and Jean hit the steel table. Rogue remember what it felt like to have Scott hold her. But she also knew the pain of not being the one he wanted when he left immediately for the newly awakened Jean.

"I'm through with your help! You've done nothing but make things worse!" said who Rogue thought to be a 16 year old Jean Grey. She left the institute with a slam of a door and the roar of an engine. "Hello," a voice said to her. Jean looked around obviously startled. "Calm down I wont hurt you. I want to help you." "Who are you?" Jean asked scared. "I'm a friend." "Show yourself!" Jean demanded him. "Oh you be a angry one you be." A young man in a trench coat said walking from the trees. "Come wit me and I give you a nice place to say along with the protection and teachings of the mutant Magneto."

"I am the Phoenix." Jean said to the X-men in that first fight. Rogue saw the beam that Cyclops shot Gambit down with. "Remy! How dare you!" Then Rogue remembered the light that came. It blinded her and now she had seen what she had done.

"Oh no. What have Ah done?" Rogue asked scared. She looked down at Jean. She assumed that she was in a coma but hoped that she was knocked out. It was then that she realized that she wasn't breathing. "Oh no. this wasn't supposed to happen." Rogue left the danger room and ran to the elevator that would take her to the danger room control room. "Everybody this is Rogue there's been an accident and Somebody's hurt. Come quick!" Rogue had no idea what to do after that. There were so many thoughts, memories and new powers that they were starting to control her mind.

Xavier, Gambit, Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine and the others made it there twenty minutes later. When they all reached the danger room emotions got the best of everybody. Xavier was in shock, Storm was in fear, Cyclops and most of the others didn't know what to do, Wolverine in the first time that he could remember started to cry, and Gambit felt nothing but rage.

"How could this have happened?" Gambit yelled. "How!"

"Calm down!" the Professor ordered.

"She can't be gone Chuck. She just can't!" Wolverine said.

"I'm terribly sorry Logan but she is gone or is she?" He said turning to Rogue. Gambit looked at her and Rogue didn't need to say anything.

"You!" he roared. "You did this to her. You just let her die! What did she ever do to you?"

"I'm so sorry," Rogue said starting to cry. Why didn't she see this coming?

"Sorry that's all you can say?" Gambit yelled at her. "You could have done something anything and you just let her die!"

"I didn't know," Rogue said crying even harder. Scott looked at her and was even more confused than ever. What did he do? Did he comfort the woman that he once loved or does he feel grief for the one he barely knew but know feels something so wonderful?

"You didn't know what!" Gambit yelled getting even angrier.

"Gambit calm down!" Xavier yelled at him. "Now listen! I do not believe that Rogue could have killed Jean no matter what kind of hatred was between the two. Now if you cannot contain yourself than I will put you in psychic detention!" Gambit was put into immediate silence until:

"What are you doing?" Gambit yelled at Wolverine who was attempting to move the newly departed Jean.

"We are going to keep her in the med lab until we can burry her tomorrow morning," Xavier quietly explained to him. "Now please I think that it's time that we all get some rest. We will have a service tomorrow morning to all that wish to attend. Good night." After everyone left, including Gambit and Rogue, Xavier noticed the device that made it all possible lying carelessly on the floor.

Well I know y'all weren't expecting that one. I did not like how this story was turning out until I came up with this idea. I was originally going to have three different endings, but I decided against it. I'm only going to post this one because I can take it further with a sequel later. I regret to say that I will not make my one year deadline but I will try my hardest to get it done over the weekend. Thanks to all who reviewed and if you have time, because it's long, I would so appreciate it if someone would review my History of a Legend story it's a Harry Potter fic. Thanks. Until next time Me.


End file.
